fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Violet Glavenus
|ailments = |weaknesses = , |move = Lightning Tail Spin |creator = Werequaza86 }} The Violet Glavenus is a subspecies of Glavenus that resides in colder areas. It can charge its tail with electricity as it lets loose a flurry of pink lightning from its tail slams. Physiology The Violet Glavenus is, as its name suggests, a beautiful violet color on most of its body. Its back plating is a darker purple color, while the tail is a very light yellow color. The underbelly is a greyish white color as well. The back plating of this subspecies is slightly longer than that of the regular Glavenus, but the body overall is a bit smaller. The back plating appears to be somewhat metallic, and when enraged, pink static can sometimes be seen around the plates. When the tail is worn down, it glows a pale pink color. Behavior Aggressive and intelligent, the Violet Glavenus behaves similarly to the regular. It normally prefers colder climates however, and they can be found roaming through snowy forests and other colder areas. This can include cool caves and deserts at night. Abilities Violet Glavenus' most known ability is that it uses lightning instead of fire. Its tail is plated with special plating that is highly conductive, and can charge up, much like how its cousin's tail heats up. It can scrape its tail through its teeth to get a quick charge if needed, which cause the tail to surge with pink lightning. When its tail is charged, it'll cause lightning bolts to appear around its tail slams. It can perform a tail spin like the original, but on occasion, Violet Glavenus will go slightly into the air, and slam down much like Duramboros, but not nearly as high. This causes a line of lightning bolts to go off. This move also wedges its tail in the ground for a bit. Sometimes when performing a tail slam, Violet Glavenus will spin around before the impact to catch its target when they think they're safe. Violet Glavenus has a lightning spit that behaves like regular Glavenus' fireballs. They stay on the ground for a second before exploding into electricity. It can even charge it in its mouth to give it a lightning bite. Sometimes the Violet Glavenus will even super charge the lightning ball, which when it explodes, it causes lightning bolts across a wide area. Turf Wars Vs. Thamnoduras: This turf war can only take place at the shore of a lake while Thamnoduras is underwater. Violet Glavenus watches as the Snake Wyvern surfaces and begins to hiss. The Glavenus swings its tail down onto the Thamnoduras, but misses. Thamnoduras then wastes no time, immediately wrapping itself around the Brute's tail and attempting to drag its foe underwater. However, Violet Glavenus is simply able to lift its tail with the Snake Wyvern and slam it the other way, onto the shore. Vs. Nalburon: The two Brute Wyverns roar at each other briefly before Violet Glavenus takes a swing with its tail. Nalburon blocks the hit with its antlers and charges forward, knocking the Violet Glavenus off balance. Violet Glavenus tries to spin and hit Nalburon with its tail again, this time getting a fairly solid hit in. Nalburon shakes it off and lets out a cloud of steam, causing some separation and ending the scuffle. Vs. Tigrex: The two monsters slowly circle each other at a distance for a moment. Violet Glavenus then quickly charges its tail. The two monsters leap through the air, but Violet Glavenus slams its tail down onto the mid air Tigrex, putting an end to the brief encounter. Vs. Rajang: Violet Glavenus charges its tail quickly as the Rajang watches on. The Brute Wyvern takes a mighty, electrified swing, but the Rajang sidestepped it. The Beast grabs its foes tail, and the Violet Glavenus tries to swing it the other way. Rajang let go before it got slammed into the ground, allowing it to land safely. When Violet Glavenus turns around, Rajang rushes it, clothes-lining the Brute in the throat, knocking it over. Vs. Deviljho: After a brief roaring match, Violet Glavenus charges its tail. The Deviljho lunges to try and chomp Violet Glavenus' neck, but the sword-tailed Brute swung its tail around. Deviljho caught it in its mouth, but Violet Glavenus was able to pull it out, slicing the Deviljho's mouth and causing a head break if one had not occurred already. Vs. Glavenus: The two Glavenus sharpen their tails and begin their duel. Every tail swing is matched with and caught by another. The metallic clangs ring out as neither Brute lets up their assault. This causes the regular Glavenus's tail to heat up and the Violet Glavenus' to charge, bringing about a light show of blades. Sparks fly with each hit until the last where their tails grind together in a stalemate. Carves High Rank G Rank Armor Blademaster HR Defense: 300-610 Fire: -15 Water: -35 Thunder: 30 Ice: 5 Dragon: 5 Skills: Heavy Polish, Quick Sheath, Constitution -1 Gunner HR Defense: 150-305 Fire: -5 Water: -25 Thunder: 40 Ice: 15 Dragon: 15 Skills: Heavy Polish, Quick Sheath, Constitution -1 Weapons Greatsword Electro Blazer Lightning Array Longsword Crackling Luger Violet Hellraiser Sword and Shield Static Prominar Glinting Violet Dual Blades Stormy Cities Stormy Kingdoms Lance Svarog Bolt Violet Granat Gunlance Zapping Kabeira Glavenus Storm Hammer Electro Isshata Violet's Uruga Hunting Horn Sky Horn Violet Horn Switch Axe Electro Drafa Violet's Grimace Insect Glaive Lightning Teuza Violet Helldait Charge Blade Shocking Demander Glavenus Jolt Light Bowgun Shocking Answer Violet Shot Heavy Bowgun Violet Igna Glavenus Shocker Bow Violet Wrath Violet Pride Quests High Rank G Rank Notes *4th Gen icon credit to TheBrilliantLance. World icon credit to 3rdst123. *Like the normal Glavenus, when Violet Glavenus holds a lightning ball in its throat, attacking the throat enough will cause it to explode in its mouth, knocking it over. *The original idea for Violet Glavenus was that it would use the ice element. It would coat its tail in a special saliva that would freeze over. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Werequaza86